Lo Siento
by YukaKyo
Summary: [Inuyasha x Kagome] Solo pude alargar mi mano, viendo como dejabas caer entre mis dedos aquella preciosa y ahora completa gema. No hubo nada mas devastador, que la fingida sonrisa que llevabas en los labios. Así se termina Todo Kagome?


**Lo Siento **

_Por: YukaKyo _

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no es mío

**Advertencia** (favor leer): Inuyasha/Kagome, Como estoy aburrida, escribi esto... Se supone que es unfic de cumpleañospara Pily-chan, pero soy un desastre cuando escribo para regalar... asi que NO estan OBLIGADOS a dejar Review ... despues de todo no vale la pena...

* * *

**Capitulo Único.**

_Solo pude alargar mi mano, viendo como dejabas caer entre mis dedos aquella preciosa y ahora completa gema. Su frío tacto me pincho la piel, pero no hubo nada mas devastador para mi, que la cálida y fingida sonrisa que llevabas en los labios. _

_Así se terminaba todo Kagome?... _

_Así de simple y sencillo lo deje acabar... _

.-Creo que ahora si podrás cumplir tu deseo Inuyasha.-

_Susurraste animadamente cerrando tus ojos, aun brindándome esa sonrisa. Se que esas palabras eran dichas únicamente para mi, pero ellos no pudieron evitar escucharlas. _

.-Entonces Kagome-chan, ya no volverás con nosotros?.-

_Mis ojos siguieron clavados en la joya, contemplando inmutablemente su majestuoso brillo violáceo. _

.-No Kagome quédate con nosotros! Quien me va a defender de Inuyasha?.-

_La perla de Shikon, Completa, en mis garras una vez mas, por fin podría cumplir mi anhelado deseo. _

.-La extrañaremos Kagome-sama.-

_Sí, finalmente me convertiría en un youkai completo, tendría un lugar en este mundo y ya no viajaría errante y despreciado por el mismo. _

.-Yo también los extrañare... bueno... adiós y... no me sigan.-

_Pero realmente ese es mi deseo?... _

_Los brillantes rayos de sol dan contra la perla, misma que centella entre mis dedos, dejo de mirarla y hasta ahora me doy cuenta que estoy solo. _

_Te has marchado y los demás también... _

_Kagome... _

_Porque no me dijiste nada a mi también... _

_Acaso yo no me recia tu adiós? _

_Tu despedida... _

_El frío tacto de la perla me hace que la observe una vez mas, tan pura y dócil entre mis garras, lentamente mi mente se llena de recuerdos, imágenes grabadas en las que siempre has aparecido y ahora... _

_Oh Kagome... No quiero... _

_No quiero te que alejes de mí... _

_Comienzo a correr, debo llegar cuanto antes al pozo, impedir que te marches... _

_Kagome... no te vayas por favor... _

_Mis dedos dejan caer la violeta rueda, mis orejas escuchan el ruido sordo que produce al chocar contra el suelo, mas la perla de shikon ya no importa... _

_Convertirme en un youkai completo tampoco... _

_Por que lo único que deseo es... _

_Permanecer a tu lado para siempre... _

_Fui un completo estúpido! _

_No me daba cuanta de que tenia a mi lado lo que siempre había necesitado, a quien en realidad amaba con desesperación, lo tenia todo contigo y que fue lo que hice, te herí, menosprecie y te deje escapar. _

_Todo era tan sencillo... _

_Pero mi estúpido orgullo me impidió decir aquella frase que día a día esperabas brotara sinceramente de mis labios... _

_Te quiero... _

_Pero me negué a hacerlo, a hablar... _

_Lo siento... Kagome... en verdad lo siento... _

_Logro llegar hasta el pozo, pero no hay ningún rastro tuyo cerca y el aire que respiro solo hule a soledad... _

_Esto era todo Kagome... _

_Te vas, marchándote en silencio y me empiezas a olvidar... _

_Porque demonios no supe amar?... _

_Como no pude ver el amor que me brindabas? _

_Kagome... yo... _

_Me dejo caer de rodillas en la tierra cercana del pozo, una de mis garras sujetan con fuerza la orilla del mismo y la otra se lanza contra el suelo, enterrándose, desquebrajando la suave tierra y el pasto que crece tan verde ahí. _

_Mis ojos se cierran con fuerza y por primera vez veo que en realidad salí perdiendo con todo esto, porque en lugar de haber ganado, deje que se perdiera lo que mas quería. Siento que en mis párpados se acumulan varias gotas saladas y pronto saldrán cayendo inevitablemente sobre la tierra que ahora mancha uno de mis puños... _

_Llegue demasiado tarde... _

_Quería encontrarte... hablar y que aceptaras volver a atrás... _

_No... _

_Mas bien... _

_Volver a comenzar de nuevo... _

_Que voy a hacer?... que haré si no puedo olvidar? _

_Me enderezo de mi penosa pose derrotada, para quedar sentado contra el suelo, sin la mas mínima intención de abrir los ojos, siento un enorme vacío en el pecho... _

_Kagome... _

_No me duele el que te hayas ido... _

_Me duele que llegue demasiado tarde para decir que te quiero... _

.-No me abandones... Kagome.-

_Mis ojos se abren lentamente y puedo distinguir a una figura borrosa arrodillada frente a mi, no alcanzo a distinguir de quien se trata, debe ser por esas lagrimas que no he dejado caer. _

.-Porque no quieres que me vaya?.-

_Esa voz, la misma que adoro escuchar a cada segundo, sin que ella se lo esperara la sujete entre mis brazos, atrapándola en un fuerte abrazo. No la dejaría ir, No la dejaría partir. _

.-Porque te necesito Kagome.-

_Escuche el suspiro que sus labios soltaron, mas note con frustración que no me devolvía el abrazo. _

.-Solo por eso?.-

_Una sonrisa juguetona se formo en mis labios, me separe un poco de ella, para mirarla a los ojos, pude ver sus semblante triste e inconforme con mi respuesta. Le acaricie con ternura una de sus mejillas antes de guiar mis labios a los suyos, atrapándolos en un suave contacto. _

_Uno que rozo y presiono con fuerza la sedosa piel de sus labios. Volvía separarme lentamente cortando aquel cálido contacto, para deleitarme con su sonrojo y la sujete nuevamente entre mis brazos atrayéndola mas a mi y sintiendo como esta vez si me correspondía pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda. _

.-No solo por eso Kagome... también... porque... te amo.-

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Owari

( Fin )

N de la Yuka: Si lo se... apesta... una disculpa porescribir esta basura...


End file.
